Naoko
by Kawaii Ker
Summary: Naoko has started writing a story. But its not about dragons or fantasy! Everything she writes seems to sound so real. But what does everything she write about have to do with Sakura? Is there another source of magic more powerful than Clow Reed?
1. Chapter One

naoko and her stories

She hurriedly got up from her seat and ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to believe what had just happened. Something just didn't seem right...his attitude towards her had changed somehow. He wasn't the same person. He seemed more distant... more...

::sigh::

__

I guess I can stop here for now. It's getting late. Maybe I should start getting ready for bed. 

"Naoko!"

"Yes mother?"

"Are you getting ready for bed?"

"HAI!"

Naoko got up from her chair and started towards her bed. She paused for a moment and sighed to herself again. _I hope one day I could show my story to Sakura. She said she wouldn't mind reading it..._

A tapping at her window disrupted Naoko's thoughts. Trembling, Naoko carefully pushed aside her window curtains and was ready for the worst. _Who would come to this window?_ She wondered. _After all, its not like I am on the first or second floor..._

As she began to open her widow, she glanced downward hoping to she a shadow or something. However, she saw nothing. 

The next morning at school everyone was talking about what they heard on the news the previous night. They were talking about the killing of another teacher and student at another American school. Naoko saw Sakura flinch every time they said the word kill. She decided to make a mental note to herself: _don't write about killing or death._

"Hi Naoko!" Sakura said.

"Hello Sakura!" said Naoko.

"How has your story come along? I want you to hurry up and finish writing it so I can red it!"

"Well, you're in luck! I am almost done with the first chapter. You can read it tomorrow."

"Wow," exclaimed Tomoyo, "I didn't know you were writing a story. Can I read it too?"

"Ya! Sure!"

Tomoyo got excited, and then asked, "What is it going to be about? Dragons? Or Ghost! Sorry Sakura. I forgot."

Sakura started shaking at the sound of dragons and ghost.

"Well, I wanted Sakura to read it too, so I couldn't write about that." 

Tomoyo's face fell.

"Actually," began Naoko, "It's about a group of people that are stuck in many love triangles. There is going to be love and betrayal, hate and indifference, and a whole lot more. I am planning to publish it if it doesn't sound to bad."

"You mean there isn't going to be any monsters or anything?" said Tomoyo in such a low whisper that even Sakura who was standing next to her didn't hear.

"Well, as you know, we are older now. It's not that I have stopped writing about that; it's just that I wanted to try something different. That's all.

N/A: hey! I want you to tell me what you think! Tell me if it sound good or bad. If you want me to continue I will. But if a lot of you review by telling me it was bad then I won't continue. I really hope you like it. This is going to get more interesting. I promise.


	2. Chapter Two

Naoko's Story

I would just like to make a disclaimer here before I forget.

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Clamp does. 

All I own is the plot.

~ _A few weeks later, I found a new life, _

a new me. I left my ex and went onward to seize the day 

as I was meant to do. ~

"Wow Naoko! This story is going great! I love it!" shouted Sakura as she finished reading the first chapter of the story.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Sakura," said Naoko gratefully. "I hope you also read my second chapter. It's not as good as the first, but until the plot thickens, there will be a lot of happiness."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing it turns out that her new love is actually-"

"Wait don't tell me," Sakura cut her off, "I don't want you to give anything away. It would ruin the story for me."

"Oh, ok."

The next day at school, everyone was excited because Tomoyo announced that everyone was invited to her 16th birthday party at her house this coming Saturday. Rumors had it that an old friend was coming to visit and the latest Pop group was going to be there. When Sakura found out she realized she didn't have anything to wear.

"Tomoyo!" shouted Sakura.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to invite everyone? I thought it was just going to be a few close friends?"

"Well, my mom didn't want me to have a sweet 16 without the whole she-bang. Besides the old friend that is coming is going to be your new blind date!" Tomoyo smiled as she saw Sakura sweatdrop. 

"Tomoyo!"

"What?"

"I can't go on a blind date!"

"Why not?"

"Just because Wallace dumped me doesn't mean you can set me up for a blind date!"

Tomoyo looked hurt.

"I am sorry Tomoyo, I just don't think I am ready to go out for a while."

"O.k." said Tomoyo, "But would you at least give em' a chance?"

"O.k. but no taping us together. Deal?"

"Deal, I'll even personally give you my video camera at the party."

"Thanks Tomoyo...Umm, Tomoyo?"

"Yea?"

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't worry about that. Come to my house after school, I will have dresses and outfits ready for you to try on."

"Thanks"

All through school Sakura wondered who her new blind date was going to be. Was he going to be tall or short, fat or skinny, blond or brunette, smart or dumb? The possibilities of who Tomoyo could have picked were endless.

During math, the teacher asked many questions, and the only person who knew all the answers was Sakura! Everyone including the teacher was amazed. Miss. O' Henry (she's the new teacher from Ireland) said, "My Sakura! Have you been practicing at home?"

"Yes Ma'am, I have," said Sakura proudly.

"Well, I am surprised! As a special treat for answering all the questions correctly, you don't have to take the quiz this Wednesday."

"Really!?" Sakura said, she could hardly believe the teacher.

"Really," said Miss O' Henry reassuringly. 

Sakura was flabbergasted. The class now looked at Sakura with awe.

__

Wow! All the studying has really paid off. I can't wait to tell Kero when I get home. Sakura thought to herself.

At lunch everyone congratulated Sakura on her performance in math class. Ofcourse, then Zachary came in and said, "Did you know that in prehistoric times, the cave men who suddenly became smart, were considered to be-"

"All right you already reached your limit of 60 lies a day. Don't bother Sakura with any more." Said Chiharu as she pulled Yamazaki away by the ear. 

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly for Sakura. She didn't know weather or not she was excited about her new blind date. All she could think about was what she had done wrong for Wallace to just leave her like that and not have a single reason why. _He didn't even make a big deal about it. All he said was "Sakura, I'm sorry, but this isn't working for me anymore._ Sakura was replaying this moment in her mind over and over all day. 

When she got home she was about to call Tomoyo when the phone rang. She ran to pick it up and answered on the third ring.

"Hello! This is Sakura! May I ask who is speaking?" she answered cheerfully.


End file.
